


Tape

by riahchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on valar_morekinks. Jon x Sansa - sex tape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tape

Tape

 

Margery wasn't sure if she count it as good or bad fortune that she found the video. She hadn't been looking for it... she'd been searching for something Sansa had downloaded for class... but once she'd started watching, she couldn't stop. Or resist playing it again. And again. 

She'd recognized Jon Snow's apartment kitchen, having been there enough times with Robb (and Margery seriously hoped they'd given the table a thorough cleaning.) She'd always liked Sansa's boyfriend but Sansa had obviously been holding back some serious details. 

After her third time watching as Sansa was spread out and taken apart, Margery heard the door open and shut down the video before looking up to her roommate coming in. 

"Did you find what you needed?" Sansa asked as she breezed by.

Margery made a noncommittal noise and followed Sansa with her eyes appraisingly.


End file.
